Renesmée's story
by kellan-lutz-mad
Summary: Renesmée is pregnant with Jacobs wolfs, but he doesn't know as he's left Nessie for someone who's not that close to him! And Edward and Bella arn't happy as they find Jacob and decide to teach him a lesson.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Nessie!" My mom shouted after me. "Nessie!" I didn't listen. She'd be annoyed when I got back. So would my dad but I was too busy. I was on my way to La Push to visit Jacob. My mom and dad still hadn't got used to the idea of me and Jacob, but they would have to soon. I was pregnant. See, I'm still half human. I have hormones and everything. So I can have kids. Well before I'm 18 anyway. On my 18th birthday my mom and dad want to turn me into a full vampire so that I don't have to leave them. Obviously Jacob is still trying to stop them, but they'll win. They always do. Before I knew it I was outside Jacobs's house. Well I say house, it's more like a bright red shed. He was standing outside next to his dad, Billy. There were suitcases. I stopped. Jacob looked at me for about 3 minutes before coming over to stand in front of me. "Nessie," He said with an apologetic look on his face.

"What's happening?" He didn't answer me. "Where are you going?" Still no answer. "Jacob!" He just looked at me. Soon he let out a huge sigh.

"Renesmée's, me and Billy are-"

"Leaving." I finished for him. Jacob nodded. He didn't know I was pregnant. Now her never would. If he was gonna leave me, then he wouldn't see my baby. Or was that too harsh. No. If he would leave me, then how do I no he won't leave the baby. He knew I was thinking and let me carry on. It got too much for him though. He sighed, lifted up my chin and stared into my face. "Jake," I pushed his hand from under my chin and walked away.

"Nessie!" He called after me. "Nessie!" But I didn't turn back.

I ran through the woods, tears streaming down my face. But I wouldn't turn back. If I did, I knew I'd be tempted to just run back into his arms. 'Not this time', I told myself.

I reached the front door of the cottage and just stood there. My mom opened the door and looked at me. She grabbed me around my waist and hugged me so tight. She muttered stuff like 'don't worry' and 'everything will be okay'. Dad was stood behind her, disappointment in his face. "How much do you know?" I needed to ask that question first. Dad stepped forward.

"Jacob has left and," He was having trouble saying it. "And you're Pregnant." Mom shoot up and looked at dad.

"Edward!" She growled. "You didn't' tell me that bit!"

"Bella,"

"Mom, Dad. More important things!" Mom gave dad a look that said 'you're getting it later!', and he knew it. Then there was a knock at the door. I looked at dad. He would know who it was.

"Come in Alice." He called out. Aunt Alice walked in and hugged me tight.

"I saw what happened." She whispered into my ear. "Don't worry" She hugged me even tighter. Aunt Alice finally let go. She turned toward mom and dad. "Emmett and Jasper have gone to La Push."

"What? Why?" My voice got louder. "Aunt Alice! Why?" She was having a mind conversation with dad. This always annoyed me and mom since we couldn't hear what was going on. Dad nodded after about five shakes of his head. "They've gone to see where he's gone."

"But they won't hurt him." They all just looked at me. "Will they?" Mom sat me down on the sofa and dad sat next to us. He put his arm around me and said " Well, when Jacob imprinted on you he promised he would never hurt you," He looked at mom who was just sitting there. "I swore that if he ever did, we would hunt him down and kill him." I jumped.

"Yes, but but. Please dad." He jumped up and ran to Aunt Alice.

"Alice!" He shouted. "Alice!"

"No! No!" Aunt Alice screamed. Mom ran to dad.

"Edward?" He stared at her. "What is it?"

"Victoria" Aunt Alice and dad said together.


	2. Chapter 2

"Who's Victoria?" I asked my motionless mom, dad and aunt.

"But she's dead." My mom ignored me and was talking to Aunt Alice and dad. "We saw her die! You killed her!" She was panting. Dad grabbed her and she cried on his shoulder. Had they completely forgotten I was here? Mom pulled back from dad and looked him in his topaz eyes. "What does she want?" They stared into each other's eyes. "Okay," Dad sighed. "Well I don't know how she survived. And what do you think she wants? What has she been after from the start?" What were they going on about? Who was this person? What was she after?

"Bella." Aunt Alice answered dad's question. Finally dad had noticed my presence. "Nessie, why don't you go over to the house?" By 'the house' he means where he and mom used to live and where Nanny Esme, Granddad Carlise, Aunt Rosalie, Uncle Emmett, Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper live. "Aunt Rosalie will look after you." No! No way! Not Aunt Rosalie! "No!" I screamed. "Aunt Rosalie is so annoying! She won't leave my hair alone!" Mom, dad and Aunt Alice laughed.

"True. But where else could you go" Mom asked. I thought about that for a moment. There were only two places I would go; Granddad Charlie's –which I couldn't since he thinks I'm 6 but I look more like 16- Or la push and there's no chance in that.

"Can't I just stay here and you can tell me what's going on?" Mom hesitated. She told me the whole story of how dad killed James and the big fight where Jacob helped. I was shocked. They also told me how they killed Victoria. How could she of lived?

"Wait. You said that you killed her." Dad nodded. He was obviously wondering where I was going with this. "Is there anyone else who would won't to get mom?"

"Jane!" Aunt Alice shouted. "The volturi" I knew who they were. "Why?" She questioned me. "Well Uncle Emmett was talking about shape sifters." Dad knew I was right. He jumped up and started talking really fast about things like; 'Jane being able to find a sifter' and 'I'm gonna kill the bitch'. Finally mom interrupted him by reminding him I was still here. "look let's just go back to the house and see what more Emmett knows about shape sifters" Aunt Alice always knew what was best to do at a bad time. We all nodded.

When we got back the house was empty. Dad and Aunt Alice were having another mind conversation, me and mom just sighed. Dad nodded and turned to mom and kissed her head. Where was he going? "No where far." He said answering my thoughts. I hated that about him. Every single thought I had, he knew it straight away and every single plan I had Aunt Alice knew. Dad chuckled about my thoughts. "I'm going to Italy to see Aro." Mom sighed. "I won't to see if he knows what Jane is up to." With that he kissed my cheek and ran out the front door. Aunt Alice sighed. Is that all we ever do? There seems to be nothing good going on in our lives. With that thought, my head fell down to my tummy. Well there was one good thing.

"You know I will kill Jacob when I find him. And I will find him!" Aunt Alice laughed for the first time in agers. She grabbed a watering can and waltz around the room watering the flowers that grew in beautiful pots. 'The house seems big' I thought. I remembered that no one was home. "Where is everyone?" Aunt Alice stopped her waltz mid spin.

"Well," She had that look on her face which said 'is it best not to tell' I can make faces to! And I did. She gave in. "Russia, they've been following Jacob for the last 5 hours. He knows about the baby."

**Well? **

**Any ways, please review. And also check out my polls plz. U can vote for the name of Renesmées babies! Thank you. xxx**


End file.
